Reflexion
by Lightvanille
Summary: It has been some years, Maria and Alucard continued together and Maria wishes tohave something special. Alucard/Maria


**Reflexion**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything related to Castlevania, This story is fictional, the only thing that I own are some characters that I've created. Castlevania©Konami

**Author's comment: **And here we have one more Alucard x Maria fan fiction XD. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**There can have some mistakes, I'm sorry for my English, but I'm yet learning, please if you don't like please don't say bad things about it.**** And there can have some historical mistakes too. **

Italics are thoughts.

There she was sitting on her chair, looking to her beloved husband with a look of missing something…Something that she wished so much to have, she took a breathe and then asked to him "I-I want to be a mother" she said that with a firm ton, he didn't believe in what he has just heard from her "W-what?" He gasped holding his coffee cup. Maria has blushed a little when she noticed that he got nervous with it, he was so nervous. He couldn't lift his cup up for drink it nor even say a word, they stayed like that for some more minutes"_Why did she ask me that? Why would she want a baby?_" he thought.

Maria looked to the watch that there was in the wall of the kitchen, 9:30 am. "Adrian its better you go or you'll get late!" She said already picking his suitcase and his tuxedo, Adrian snapped out from his thoughts, finished to drink his coffee and ran out of the house, Maria was waiting for him in the door, holding his suitcase and his tuxedo, Alucard stopped for pick his things and get dressed, he kissed his wife and went out. There she could see him changing into his Genya Arikado form, that beautiful golden that almost like a white turning into dark black in just a minute. He entered in his Mercedes Benz and drove to the city.

They didn't live in the really busy city Tokyo, they preferred the life in a mansion, not very far from the city, and they could see the city from where they were. With their change of Walachia to Tokyo Alucard had to find some job. So he found his work as member of the paranormal government, working there they were getting a lot of money.

The year was 1900, and everything has changed.

Maria sighed and went back to the house, today she was going to clean the house, after all Alucard stays all the day out. She really didn't want to think about his reaction when she asked about it.

She picked the broom and started to clean the ground, she enjoyed to clean, it was relaxing. Maria started to daydream got on her dreams she started to think "_It has been almost 200 years…Why he doesn't want that? To have a family…_" she stopped for a moment, and sat on the sofa. So many things ran through her mind…She passed her hand on the marks from his bite and then a shock of memories ran through her memories…

"_Maria please we must go now!" _

"_No Adrian! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave!" _

"_Maria please understands! It will be better! For both of us! We'll-"_

"_No Alucard! I don't want! This is where we started our family __**our**__ family! I don't want to leave this place…"_

"_Maria…" he was about to ran his hand over her hair, when she slapped his hand making he stop_

"_Leave me alone!" she ran out of the tavern crying, he didn't follow her, He knew where she was going to. Maria ran to the garden, fell on her knees and cried begging that It wasn't true, in that moment it started to rain. Maria could feel the rain on her skin…She cried during sometime, feeling the ground getting muddy, her bloody tears were making her face get red…red as the blood…She heard someone coming…"Adrian…"she murmured, Alucard just looked to her with a really sad look, he really didn't want to make her cry "Maria…I…" He got into silence when she felt, her finger touching his, she just hugged him with sobs and blood on her face…"why…?" she said with a very low voice, Alucard looked to her…watched her cry…"Let's go in…" he said as he embraced her, Both were wet with the rain…But they continued there for some more time._

_They have finally got into the tavern "We'll part tomorrow Maria…It's better you go pick your stuffs" He said taking his wet clothes off, Maria just nobbed and went to her room for pack her bags. After sometime the bags were finally done__. The door was open, Alucard entered only wearing pants "Are you done Maria?" He asked, she blushed a little and smiled for him"Yes…" she said, and Adrian hugged her from behind standing right behind her. She already knew what was going to happen "One last night for us Maria…" He whispered for her._

_The song of clothes being threw at the floors, the song of moans and movements in __synchronism, Maria moaned begging for more" Adrian!" she screamed his name, the feeling was wonderful…One final night for the lovers in their nest…The sweat running through their bodies…in a moment so special for them…In the end Maria was laying on Alucard's chest and Alucard was passing his hand through her hair…_

Maria woke up from her thoughts when she noticed what time It was "wow It's 13:45 pm !" She said and ran to the kitchen for make the lunch

There he was sitting on his seat and writing on some papers, but he couldn't stop to think on what Maria asked to him in that morning, her expression…"_How can we have a baby? What's the child going to think, to know that I'm the son of the king of the vampires? Ugh stop to think in that you have to study Nostradamus' theory…But the baby!" _he wasn't getting anything with his disturbed mind.

In that moment someone knocked on his door "come in" he said cutting off from his thoughts, It was Maria "Excuse me, here is your lunch" she said holding what was a small basket with the food, Adrian ran into her direction, let her enter and then closed the door, he picked the basket and looked what he had for the lunch, some meat with curry, rice, strawberries It had to look like normal for a human…"very good…" he said leaving it on the table.

He noticed that she was with a nervous look…He knew what that look meant, Her eyes wished to know what was his answer. He looked to her with a slight blush and then "Maria…I have decided…" Her eyes stared at him with a hungry look at him "…Tonight Maria…" he said It was enough for her, Maria smiled for him and walked to the door keeping her smile "I'll be waiting for you…" she said walking to the door and then finally leaving him.

He stopped for a moment and then sighed eating the food.

The sound of the car stopping, made Maria more anxious, the man with black hair now with golden hair walking to the house, knowing that his wife is waiting for him…

…

He opened the door, entered in the house…

The sound of steps on the stairs coming for the room…The door opened, the woman already naked laid on the bed…

The sound of clothes being taken…the sound of moans…the sound of a woman almost turning into a mother…

The soft touch on her skin, the sweat on their bodies…Makes their hearts melt…

In the end Maria was holding Alucard's body thinking about the baby…she smiled and closed her eyes thinking about it…Now she just had to wait for it…

Three months later Maria discovered that she was pregnant, she was so happy! She ran to Adrian's office for tells the news, when he heard the news he smiled very happy about it and then embraced her, and kissed her neck, the way that they liked… "We'll be good parents Adrian don't worry" she said looking to him, he smiled already with a big smile.

**Author's comment:** Oh god this took me sometime for think on how It would be but finally is here, hope you guys like it.

_I do know there can have mistakes in the grammar/words so don't complain I'm yet learning._


End file.
